kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaid Radiant
Blaid is an Anti-hero of sorts for the entire of the Kingdom Hearts serise, not a boss you want to fight, if you are light of heart. Childhood and Teenage Years Young Life Blaid Radiant was born to Terra and Aqua Radiant who were next in line to be the Imperial Family of Radiant Garden's Radiant Empire until Terra and Aqua were taken away to be trained with a Keyblade, Blaid earned two Keyblades from a young age and set out to defeat the Unversed that flooded Radiant Garden, Blaid fought his Uncles: Ventus and Vaintas at regular intervals and previously had seperated the Twin Baby brothers: Sora and Roxas. He observed Xehanort's son: Riku and watched as Terra became Xehanort and assimilated Vanitas while Ventus defended the Realm of Light by sacrificing himself on his Keyblade, not long afterwards the twins: Kairi and Naminé, were brought to Radiant Garden Castle. By his teenage life he and his friend Ienzo became interested in the reasearch of Darkness that Ansem the Wise was operating on the Universe, when Blaid discovered the Heartless he did everything possible to stop the infussion of Darkness into the Realm of Light and ran into someone who would change his life for the better, Blaid met his Soulmate: Shadow Dark. Radiant Garden fell however, becoming Hollow Bastion and Blaid's Knight: Sephiroth killed Zack Fair to allow the civillians to evacuate, under Blaid's order. Joining the Organization and Founding the Anti-Organization Blaid Radiant gathered together the remaining Keyblade Wielders and Soldiers of the Radiant Empire while announcing that he was now in command of his parent's Empire, Blaid plotted against the ones who became Nobodies and killed his parent while learning that Ienzo became a Nobody in which to spare him from the Darkness, Blaid then learned from DiZ of Organization XIII before joining the Organization along with Lea and Isa now known as Axel and Saïx, Blaid's element from joining the Organization was the Element of Parasite. Blaid became the funder of Organization XIII using his Family's wealth and also gained control of the Organization's economy, Blaid continued to recruit members into the Organization under his command and they became known as the Anti-Organization XIII or rather their main purpose was to counter Organization XIII's objectives under the guise of helping the Organization, with Blaid leading them they located and made use of the Land of Departure as their Base of Operations. Castle Oblivion and Roxas Discovering Roxas and Castle Oblivion After Xemnas located Roxas much to Blaid's suprise, Blaid was sent to talk or (in the extreme case) force Roxas into joining Organization XIII, Roxas found Blaid familiar however he couldn't put a finger on how Blaid was so as he had never met him before. Blaid took this at a pace before leaving for Hollow Bastion and absorbing a large potion of the Heartless and using the gathered Darkness as a power source to further fuel the flames of Revenge, under the guise of Xemnas, Blaid fought Sora and noticed that Sora had once become a Heartless which forced Roxas' awakening. Blaid began putting his plans into motion by finding a new Base of Operations for the Organization including a location where Keyblade were created: Castle Oblivion and the Room of Awakening, Blaid gathered allies in the form of Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene and Saïx. Blaid allowed Diz to enter into Castle Oblivion as Organization members sent Naminé and Lexaeus to secure the Castle and observe the Heartless Population within it, it was surmised that the Castle was an expanding plane of Existance stuck along the path of Twilight over the Realm of Nothingness, Blaid was placed as the head of choosing who would be sent to reside at C.O. and was also given command over Vexen's experimentations. Departing for Castle Oblivion with Axel Blaid chose all of his present allies to be sent to Castle Oblivion and made it so that DiZ could potentially make a move against the Organization in the region before he prepared to move out himself, he joined up with Axel when leaving the Castle however before he could reach Axel he was intercepted by Roxas and Xion who had come to wave him off in a sense which Blaid promised to check in on them when he comes back to report to Xemnas, after that Blaid set out with Axel upon learning that Saïx would not be accompaning them. The Castle Oblivion Rebellion Blaid began undermining the interfering skills of the Silent Hero and this effectivly put Lexaeus out of the picture for a time and allowed Blaid to open communication to the Land of Departure, Blaid also sought a way to retrieve Roxas' Heart by destroying Xemnas' Artifical Kingdom Hearts which was using his heart as its centre piece, finally was the research into Vanitas and keeping the Heartless and Nobody of Xehanort away from the "Terranort" remains that had been created through the division of Xehanort in Terra's form or rather the Unversed Vanitas that had been assimilated by the Xehanort possessed Terra years ago. Suddenly a week after departing from the Castle That Never Was so that he could take his place as overseer of the Castle Oblivion Project, a earthquake shook the Realms and Blaid confirmed that Sora and Mickey had sealed Kingdom Hearts. Blaid then announced to Zexion and Marluxia that they would make use of Sora and Riku as their means of turning against the Organization and destroying them, Axel would act as the medium in which Blaid would regulate the Rebellion and make sure that everything went smoothly however Axel commented that Saïx had suspicions that Marluxia would get greedy and pull a fast one with Larxene therefore causing a Secondary Rebellion within Blaid's own Rebellion, regardless of the details it seemed that DiZ found the Room of Awakening and released Riku from the Realm of Darkness though unintentional usage of the room which Blaid exhibits interest in. Blaid observes the Rebellion and is furious when Zexion and Rebellion Aftermath Blaid began to work with DiZ upon the fall of Castle Oblivion and upon the end of Organization XIII's overseeing into the cleanup after the end of the Castle Oblivion Rebellion, Blaid's Anti-Organization moved into the Castle and turned it into a fortress in sense as they searched for the Room of Sleep before Xemnas had the chance to question what was happening, Blaid effectivly found the room which had been reset and allowed Blaid to find that Ventus' body had been assimilated into another organism (later found to be Yen Sid) which would eventually allow Ventus to gain a new body. Kingdom Hearts 2 Awakening Sora Blaid had been reporting to DiZ about the location of Roxas and King Mickey as well as his theories on how it was taking a longer time than expected for Sora to awaken from his mind alterated slumber, Blaid came to the conclusion that a piece of Sora must have carried over to his heartless twin remains which in turn awoke Roxas and since Roxas hadn't lost his heart the usual way he still felt emotions. Blaid stepped to the sidelines and allowed Riku to track and find Roxas, upon Roxas being placed in the Artifical Twilight Town, Blaid continued to watch over Sora and Roxas before defending the original Twilight Town from an infusion of Nobodies attempting to reach and stop the fusion of Sora and Roxas,but to no avail. Radiant Garden Showdown Blaid appeared at Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden) during the mass infusion of Heartless as he sensed the return of Sephiroth, meeting with his Knight upon the rooftop of Radiant Garden Castle, they began to plot the retaking of Radiant Garden from internal strife and conflict once the Heartless issue was dealt with. Alongside Sephiroth and Mickey they managed to hold off the Heartless hordes, Blaid followed after Xemnas as he fled from Radiant Garden and descided it was time to begin the last phase of Organization XIII's defeat, Blaid went to the artifical Twilight Town and unlocked a dark corridor to the Bewixt and Between where from there Sora would be able to enter into the World that Never Was from aid from Axel. The Path to Nothingness Blaid continued Xemnas' plan under the guise of helping the Organization, using Creation's Rapture as his main Keyblade of choice, Blaid continued to massicure Heartless left and right in the World that Never Was Shadow XIII and DiZ's Demise After Sora and Company reach King Mickey and DiZ, Blaid appears near them explaining that Xemnas wants to rejoin his Heartless and become the original Xehanort, in doing so he would gain all the powers and knowledge of Master Xehanort and his unknowing deciple: Terra. Blaid goes on to explain that he is the "Shadow XIII" of the Anti-Organization as their numbers of leadership are reversed or "Number Zero" in the Organization as well as inheritor to the Radiant Empire which Aqua and Terra gained before their recruitment as Keyblade Wielders, Blaid stands with DiZ and helps him argue with Xemnas until the Digitizer explodes and releases the stored Creation Power of the Artifical Kingdom Hearts causing the demise of Shadow XIII and DiZ. Kingdom Hearts 3 - 2nd Keyblade War The Return and Genesis After Blaid's demise at the hands of the malfunctioning Digitizer it is found that the Eternally Young Chaser of Creation managed to shift the entire burst of Creation Energy into a tornado shapped effect that sent DiZ and himself falling through the Cosmos, he ended up on the Plains of "Oblivion" and was found by Shadow Dark who helped his Master and Lover back to "Oblivion Base" before finding and escorting DiZ also back to their base, there he announced Xemnas' death and Blaid began preparations (with almost no rest) in which he would rebuild the Radiant Empire and while doing so he contacted some old worlds/shipyard allies of the old Radiant Empire. Six months after the defeat of Xemnas and the Organization; Blaid used the data gathered from the Absent Silhouettes to recreate Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, and by using the Cavern of Remeberance: even Demyx, Luxord and Axel. The Radiant Empire had a massive number of fleets now that amassed to a large group of Armadas based off the old Arcadian Empire's ships which Blaid did a number of invasions into neutral world who were falling on hard times, all with the intention of bringing prosperity, then things changed within the next six months... The Rebirth and Vanitas In the year after Xemnas' first defeat it seemed that everything had come to a sudden standstill as Blaid rushed to facilitate the creation of his own Artifical Kingdom Hearts with Aqua's Heart acting as the centerpiece of the massive Heart shapped moon while the original Aqua is acting as a Nobody though all Mickey confirms is that she is fine, Blaid also takes interest in and wishes to possess the Legendary X-Blade or a Completed duplicate of it so that he would be able to open the Door to Kingdom Hearts where "his throne waits" and he even argues with the Unversed Vanitas at the Dark Meridian over who should have Kingdom Hearts, Blaid ends as the victorious party in their argument before fleeing to Radiant Garden. Shadow Dark and Roxas Radiant The Chasers, led by Blaid deactivate the Corner Stone of Light at Disney Castle causing the Heartless and Nobodies to swarm the world, the mass infusion of Heartless cause a large battle with Roxas leading Blaid's Forces on slaying the Heartless in the area and so are gaining a large number of Heartless' Hearts for the Artifical Kingdom Hearts. Blaid appears himself to slay Heartless before reactivating the Corner Stone when the battle continues to get out of hand; there Riku, Mickey, Ventus and Sora join forces to attempt to beat Blaid into submission however Blaid is a match for all of them. In the final showdown, Blaid seems to sacrifice his two Keyblades to summon [Creation's Rapture] and sheds his old form so that he can take on his true form, this causes an explosion of Darkness and Creation Energy which Blaid controls to easily overwhelm Sora's attempts to defeat him before Blaid steals something from Sora's Heart. Following his Victory led Blaid to disappear into a Dark Corridor announcing that "My Artifical Kingdom Hearts is now nearly completed and now you (Sora) have given me the Key to open it's door!!". Furious at Blaid's victory causes Sora to swear to stop Blaid however this angers Roxas who is standing nearby showing how much devotion the known members of the Radiant Garden Royals and the Anti-Organization XIII have in Blaid, Sora eventually tires Roxas into defeat however Roxas departs into a Dark Corridor before he is cut down by Riku who explains that the Darkness is making a little more agressive towards people who were...unallied to them, the group watched a news broadcast of Radiant Garden's rebirth and then saw it..the Artifical Kingdom Hearts shining in the sky and therefore gave them their next mission. To get inside Radiant Garden Town and then the Castle they were required to face off against Shadow Dark who guarded the Gates upon being told that Quotes Outside of Battle "Give into Darkness and Oblivion awaits you, side with the Light and a path of painful Repentence awaits you, which will you choose...Riku?" "Even if Light once ruled this Realm, even if we revert it back to that time, conflict is human nature" "If Heartless are Hearts of Darkness, I wonder, if Drones and Soldiers could be created out of purified hearts?" "As you say, King Mickey, but I see no reason for Riku to exist other than to become this...new Xehanort" "Xemnas believes Hearts are power, the linked soul of Terra and Master Xehanort has been driven mad without their linked heart, destroy Xemnas permanantly or the Xehanort that caused the downfall of Radiant Garden will be born again with all the powers and knowledge of Terra and Master Xehanort!" "Sleep Roxas, sleep in Sora's Heart, you may rest for awhile longer...for it is not yet your time to become...my Chaser of Twilight" (In Oblivion after the Artifical Kingdom Heart explodes) In battle "Use the Darkness as power!" "Your heart is weak!" "Your nothing more than 0's and 1's when it comes to my grand plan" "You are data, you should behave as such, by obeying your creator!" "Burn away your weakness!" (when using his 1st Overdrive: Perditionary) "Drown in a flood of misery and despair!!" (when using his 2nd Overdrive: Oblivion's Rapture) "Allow me to create your destruction!!!!!" (when using his 3rd Overdrive: Creation Explosion) In Victory "Giving you to the Darkness is too kind an end for you!" "Just think you were a hero, when in all actuality you were powerless from the very begining, till we meet again...you can keep your filthy life!" (upon defeating Riku) "I'm disapointed, Sora, I expected more from the future Chaser of Light!" "This is my true power, can you feel that Light, that Darkness!? I have all the power in the Worlds!!" "Come now, Roxas, you can do better or maybe Sora is too weak of a training partner" "It seems you cannot fathom the brilliance of your creator" In Defeat "Good show...Shadow" "Isabelle, you...can't have...defeated me!" "I underestimated you" "A tactical retreat" "I will not be deleted" "Hmm? Errors in my plan, a simple misscalculation, easily corrected" "No one element can defeat me, weaken me and inhibit me, perhaps" Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Imperial Emperor Category:Characters